


A Quiet Moment

by hannahetesta



Category: Byzantium (2012), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahetesta/pseuds/hannahetesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was more for me than anyone else, since I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ships this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

“You’re kind of quiet today.”

Eleanor frowned. “I hardly ever speak.”

“I just meant…you seem bothered by something.” Charley shifted himself onto his side, resting his head on his hand. “You okay?”

“I’m fine." 

"Are you sure?”

“This is the fourth time you’ve asked me.”

“You haven’t answered me. Are you sure?”

She nodded. It looked as if he was going to drop it when his gaze fixated on her mouth. He brought his thumb up and gently rubbed at the corner of her lips, a flaky red substance coming off her skin.

“…Did you feed today?”

She pursed her lips, turning away from him. 

“Is that why you’re upset?”

She pulled her hoodie tighter around her.

“You don’t have to talk about it. I just…” He sighed heavily, falling silent.

It had been etched in her mind all day. The old woman had been barely conscious, pleading for her suffering to end. Eleanor had been quick, as she always was, but she didn’t know the woman’s grandchildren had been visiting. She heard their screams as she left, over and over and over…

“Is there anything I can do?" 

She was vaguely aware of him twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "No.”

“…Okay. I’ll, um, I’ll be downstairs if you need me, okay?” She felt the springs squeak underneath her, the other side of the bed rising to erase his indent. She felt cold.

“Charley?”

He stopped at the threshold. “Yeah?”

“Mother will rub my stomach sometimes. If I’ve had a bad day.”

“You want me to…?”

She craned her head to look at him, nodding. She tugged at the hem of her shirt, exposing her skin.

“Whoa, you…you don’t have to take off your clothes or anything.”

She rolled the cloth to the bottom of her ribcage, watching him. He sat back down on the bed, tentatively reaching a hand out and placing it on her abdomen.

“Your skin’s cold…”

He always said that. It was always cold, and it didn’t bother him. It didn’t stop him from holding her hand, or kissing her forehead. He was warm, and he knew she liked it. 

He moved his hand up and down, steady and unceasing, choosing not to ask about what she had done earlier, instead talking about whatever came to his mind (as he usually did). He eventually fell silent, using his free hand to play with her hair. 

She yawned, shifting a bit. “You can stop, if you’d like.”

“Okay. You want me to?”

She was about to say yes before she yawned again. “You mind if I…”

“No, I mean, beds are for sleeping.” He cringed. “I mean -”

She gave him a rare smile. “I know what you meant." 

They lay there for quite a while, one of his arms around her back, her head on his chest, sleeping soundly.


End file.
